villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fife
Fife is the (former) secondary antagonist of of Disney's 1997 direct-to-video animated holiday film, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. He is one of the Beast's servants who has been turned into an anthropomorphic piccolo and acts as Maestro Forte's minion until the events of the film. He was voiced by Paul Reubens, who also played Professor Parenthesis. History Past Just like all of the servants who were transformed into objects, Fife was transformed into a piccolo after the prince was transformed into the Beast by an enchantress for his selfishness. Because of this event, the Beast developed a hatred of Christmas for the rest of their lives, much to Fife and the other servants' dismay. Just the Beast and the other enchanted servants, Fife wishes to end the curse and change back to human, though Forte did not agree as he developed powerful and seemingly demonic abilities as a pipe organ, which he could release through his own music, and became obsessed with it. Unknown to Fife, Forte decides to use it to keep the Beast close to himself to prevent the spell from breaking, which has remained this way for ten long years. Main Events Following the tenth year, a village bookworm named Belle came to the castle and made a deal with the Beast to stay with him in exchange for her father's freedom, to which the Beast accepted. As the winter goes by, Belle and the Beast develop a newfound relationship after the latter saved the former from a pack of wolves. This raises up both the Beast and the other servants' hopes that the spell will finally be broken, even Fife briefly take some delight in this. However, Forte became enraged by this and secretly plotted to destroy their relationship to make sure the spell would remain intact forever. To that end, he sends Fife to sabotage Belle and the Beast's relationship by promising him a solo in B Flat (as Fife is willing to do anything for a solo). Fife started out by secretly sabotaging Belle and the Beast's ice skating, which left an angry Beast to walk off back into the castle, much to Belle's dismay. Fife also secretly followed Belle to the castle attic, where he hears of Belle's true plan to raise up the Beast's spirits by planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever. Delighted by this, Fife informs Forte, who then tells the Beast about it without informing that Belle has no knowledge about the Beast's true feelings for the holiday. This leads to an argument between Belle and the Beast, somehow straining their relationship. However, Lumiere convinces the Beast of a Christmas gift that Belle made for him as it shows how much she cares about him, which prompted the Beast to have another chance with the holiday. Seeing this, Forte makes another attempt by luring Belle with his music and convincing her to go down the treacherous Black Forest to find the perfect Christmas tree (despite Belle's promise never to leave the castle grounds), which Forte states to be the Beast's favorite part of the holiday, though it is not true. As Belle leaves, Forte orders Fife to follow her and ensure that she doesn't come back alive, warning that he would give the solo to someone else. Frightened, Fife follows Belle to the Black Forest by hiding under the sled, where he tries to unpin it. As Belle finds the perfect tree and cuts it down to take it home, Fife accidentally slips on the ice and panics, frightening Belle's horse Phillipe to crack the ice and causing the tree to fall into the water, dragging Belle with it. Eventually, the Beast arrives to the rescue and save Belle before returning back to the castle, only to lock her up in the dungeon as punishment for breaking her word. Realizing now what just happened, Fife grew extremely remorseful for what he did. However, the Beast decides to release Belle after reading his Christmas gift and realizing her true intentions. After apologizing to Belle and the others, the Beast announces that he will allow everyone in the castle to celebrate the holidays, much to Fife's delight. However, Forte refuses to accept his defeat and decided to use his music to crumble the castle down in hopes that everyone will die and that the spell will remain intact. Noticing the castle crumbling and realizing Forte's true intentions, Fife heads over to the West Wing, where he angrily stands up to Forte by demanding him to stop. However, Forte refuses and revealing that his intent to give Fife a solo is a lie by revealing blank music notes, much to Fife's shock. Eventually, Belle and the Beast arrive to the West Wing, where the Beast angrily demands Forte to stop. Despite this, Forte refuses and instead unleashes his full power of music (into green lightnings) to crumble the castle down. Avoiding the lightnings, Fife informs the Beast that he must destroy the keyboard to stop the music, prompting the Beast to rip Forte's keyboard away from him and smash it, ending Forte's rampage for good. In a blind rage, Forte tore himself free of the wall and began to collapse. This effectively "kills" Forte and he slams down to the ground screaming in defeat, finally destroyed and silenced, much to Fife's relief. With Forte defeated, the whole castle continues to celebrate the holidays as planned, as Fife would later take up Forte's job as the new composer, even when the spell becomes broken following Gaston LeGume's death. During the next Christmas celebration at the castle where Mrs. Potts explained the story's events, Fife is last seen greeted by Belle and the Prince, who asks him to do the honor of conducting his next musical piece of introducing the Prince's gift to Belle. A delighted Fife happily obliges to it before conducting the band to perform the piece. Navigation Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessed Object Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Strategic Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Deal Makers Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Spy Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers